


After Hours

by squalamander



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squalamander/pseuds/squalamander
Summary: A oneshot about nighttime, tiredness, and tenderness. The ending scene is inspired by a very important drawing by a very important person in my life! (Actually, I don't need to be vague! My girlfriend drew it, I love her!)Thus begins a new dawn of antigrav! Mya ha ha! (well it's nighttime, let them sleep first)
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> (... attempts to come up with research projects to send Colress off on) This is technically a year-old fic! I wrote the beginning back in December and only recently could give it the proper content and finish it deserved. In the shortest words possible antigravityshipping means a lot to me and I'm glad there's a resurgence!  
> Also... keep this in mind for the end  
> https://myommie.tumblr.com/post/188173249160/what-if-i-posted-sketches-of-2-evil-men  
> :]

Colress sat leaning against the bed frame, idly tapping at his gauntlets and processing data. Ghetsis entered the room, tiredness and longing in his voice and actions from what Colress had trained himself to immediately recognize.

“Colress…”

Ghetsis practically engulfed Colress into his arm. He nuzzled his arm, making a soft purring sound.

“What's gotten into you, Ghetsis?” Colress inquired, amused at Ghetsis's affectionate behavior. 

Ghetsis only made a murmuring noise. He snuggled into Colress's body tighter, running his hand through Colress's hair. Loosening his grip, he then toyed with Colress's blue strands of hair. Colress giggled at Ghetsis's affection. 

“I'm tired,” Ghetsis scoffed with a seemingly angry tone, his head still buried in Colress's neck. He aggressively nuzzled Colress, pawing at his arm to hold his hand. 

"Ghetsis, I need both hands," amusedly remarked Colress. 

"Mnnrghh," Ghetsis protested. "No you don't."

Hee hee! Ghetsis was just too adorable. Colress gently grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Ghetsis seemed satisfied, a small myaha escaping his lips as his body relaxed. 

Colress resumed his work, smiling at Ghetsis’s calm, rhythmic breathing. 

“...What are you working on?” sleepily murmured Ghetsis. With as little effort possible, he shifted his body to stare at the holographic screen. Using his peripheral vision, Colress noted with endearment that Ghetsis hadn’t even bothered to move the strands of hair that curtained his eyes.

“Research.”

“I can see that, Colress,” came Ghetsis’s drowsy snarl.

“Oh really? Amidst that bulwark of hair obscuring your sight?” Colress gently moved Ghetsis’s hair behind his ear, leaving his palm on Ghetsis’s cheek. Humming, Ghetsis grabbed and pressed Colress’s hand against his face.

“I thought you needed both hands,” Ghetsis teased, showing no signs of letting go.

Colress murmured a retort, which Ghetsis already knew meant nothing. 

In a catlike, fluid motion, Ghetsis nuzzled his way down Colress’s body, deciding that he wanted to rest his head on his lap now.

“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“Mm?” Colress’s focus presided much more on how cute Ghetsis was acting.

“What are you working on?”

“I’m analyzing the genetics of Oricorio. You remember how, when fused, Kyurem could learn the signature move of its other component despite having a different initial typing? I wanted to see if a Pokemon as diverse as Oricorio operated similarly. Perhaps we could even merge their typing by mixing the nectar, or better yet, enable the Oricorio to use a Revelation Dance independent of its type.”

“You’ve tinkered with two legendaries and now you want to play with birds? Your standards get lower by the second, _Doctor_ Colress.”

“Hmph. Oricorio are much more dispensable, so I have more leeway for experiments, and besides, they are much easier to get my hands on. When’s the last time you’ve seen a Necrozma prancing in the wilderness?”

“Yesterday. You haven’t seen them? They’re always in our yard, I have to get out a broom and shoo them from the garden.”  
Colress couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

“Well, I haven’t been so lucky,” he remarked fondly. “Anyway, we’re heading to Ula’ula Meadow tomorrow to catch some Oricorio.”

“Oh?” Ghetsis blushed. A flower field date with Colress! In his current affectionate state, he succumbed to the reverie of it. “Mya-ha-ha… how romantic of you to take me to see the flowers!”

Colress averted his eyes and blushed. Ghetsis saw through his thinly veiled facade! 

“...The Oricorio are prominently located there!” 

“Two birds with one stone,” purred Ghetsis. “Anything else you have planned for our outing? Mya-ha-ha…”

“Ah! It--It may take all day to catch what we need.”

“Oh please, it won’t take long. Oricorio are low effort and nonvital; they’re a side project at best. Your real intentions lie elsewhere. Are you taking me out to eat afterward?”

Ghetsis’s senses were acute! Colress did have the day planned for their date.

“It’s a secret! Hee hee…”

Colress kissed Ghetsis’s hand again. Well, he hardly typed anything new since they started their conversation, and Ghetsis was right. The Oricorio mattered less than their date.

“Move your head. I want to lie down,” Colress gently tapped Ghetsis’s cheeks, evoking a mewl from his partner. 

Ghetsis sat up, hair almost innately covering his face again. As he rearranged the chaotic green strands, Colress took off his lab coat and glasses, setting them aside with haphazard care. 

"...Myah!" Ghetsis was caught off guard when Colress scooped him in his arms. 

"Would you like to hear one of tomorrow's secrets?" murmured Colress.

"I'd love to."

Colress kissed him, snickering into his lips as he tightened their hug. Ghetsis, initially stunned but flattered nonetheless, amusedly kissed back, bliss lighting his cheeks a vibrant pink.

"That's not a secret!" Ghetsis myaha'd when they finished their kiss. He and Colress laughed, still in their embrace. 

“Hee hee! Tomorrow’s secrets are still secrets.”

“Mya-ha…” Ghetsis affirmed. “Would you like to know _my_ secret?”

“Oh? Of course!”

“I love you.” 

And Colress burst out laughing. 

“Mya ha!” triumphantly cackled Ghetsis, noting with affection the endeared blush on Colress’s face. He gently yet quickly laid down, a smile on his face when he greeted Colress horizontally. Colress's mouth mirrored Ghetsis’s bliss. He pulled the blanket over both of them and nuzzled the pillow. To complement his comfort, he maneuvered his arm to hug Ghetsis.

With romantic regard, Ghetsis tenderly touched the side of Colress’s head. Moving his body closer, a soft myaha adding to the sound of his movement across the bed sheet, Ghetsis rested his head close to Colress. A grin of endearment on his face, a fond smile on Colress’s, and a loving blush on both of their cheeks, they kissed. 

“Myahaha!”  
“Hee hee!”

They drifted off, in each other’s arms.


End file.
